Coffee Date
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: The cute barista with the blue eyes keeps writing really bad pick-up lines on Ben's cup. He may or may not be totally charmed by it. Probably NOT though. Spider-man/Peter Parker x Scarlet Spider/Ben Riley, m/m slash. Coffee shop AU.


**Hi everyone! Here is the coffee shop AU requested by the lovely Eclipse130.** **It's not exactly my best fic but I was going for cutesy and sweet rather than epic so I hope you enjoy it anyway. If anyone has a Peter x Ben one-shot that they would like me to write please just leave me a review and I will write it for you. If anyone has _already_ asked for a Peter x Ben one-shot and I haven't written it then it's on my laptop which is broken but will hopefully be fixed soon.**

 **Other than that, nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears._

Peter's ears felt hot. Stupid, stupid brain! What had possessed him to write that?! He didn't know anything about this guy but his name (Ben) and here Peter was writing cheesy pickup lines on his cup.

Still, when Ben read the line and then raised a single brown brow at him, Peter blushed but couldn't help but smile back.

Ben snorted softly but, as he lifted the cup to his lips, Peter swore he was smiling.

* * *

 _Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?  
_

This was a daring one, Peter knew, but Ben had seemed receptive to the last few (other than looking like he didn't know whether to laugh or cry at _are_ _you a banana, because I find you_ apeeling).

It had been a few weeks since Peter had started writing on Ben's cup every Monday, Wednesday and Friday and many weeks since Ben had first caught his eye and he knew more about the taller brunet now than he did before. Ben was a serious guy, he very rarely smiled and spoke tersely, but he always seemed to relax when he saw Peter and he was secretly kind, Peter knew from his observation. He always donated any spare change to the charity box they had on the counter, held the door open for other customers and was generally a nice guy... Unless pushed. At all. _  
_

Peter's heart clenched in worry as he saw Ben start in surprise but then a smile broke out across his usually serious face. He raised the cup to his lips as he left but before he did he very obviously caught Peter's eye, smirking.

And then he _winked.  
_

Peter's heart kicked into overdrive.

* * *

 _'_ _Is your name wifi? Cuz I'm feeling a connection.'  
_

Ben sighed into his coffee, these notes from the cute barista named Peter, who was clearly flirting with him, were the highlight of his day, but Peter seemed to go out of his way to pick some of the worst pickup lines Ben had ever heard.

Wifi?

Seriously?

Peter had a charming smile, it lit up the whole room. And he always smiled when he saw Ben walk in. Peter was intelligent, Ben knew, anyone whose name he wrote on their cups he would remember next time, and the time after, and the time after that. He didn't use the cash register to add up amounts, it was quicker for him to do it in his head. He worked here to help his Aunt May pay the bills. A sweet and selfless guy...

With really bad pickup lines.

And over the weeks they finally began to talk...

* * *

 _'_ _What do you and the weather have in common? You're both HOT!'_

"Hey Ben!"

"Hey Punk."

* * *

 _'_ _There's something wrong with my phone, it doesn't have your number in it.'_

"Hey Punk, how's your aunt?"

Peter smiled, "great! How're you?"

Ben gave Peter one of his rare smiles, "better now."

* * *

 _'_ _If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!'_

No matter how many pretty girls, and guys, looked his way, and they did, Peter was very handsome, he never noticed them, all his attention was fixed on Ben, his friends teased him, he didn't seem to care.

* * *

 _'_ _Reasons to date me: 1. No one will try and steal me from you. 2. Sometimes I'm funny.'_

"Don't sell yourself short punk," Ben advised, "and I don't believe no one would try to steal you from me."

Peter winked, "you don't have to worry about that. You're the only one for me."

* * *

"Hey Peter! Your boyfriend's here!" Peter's co-worker Sam called.

"He's not my boyfriend, _yet!"_ Peter called from the back.

Ben paid and took his coffee from Ava, another of Peter's friends, he knew this was when Peter finished work and while he was grabbing his stuff Ben busied himself with writing on the coffee cup.

When Peter appeared, slinging his bag over his shoulder Ben put the pen back into his pocket and, before he could lose his nerve or die of embarrassment, handed Peter the cup.

 _'_ _On a scale from one to ten you're a nine and I'm the_ one _you need.'  
_

And underneath it he'd written: _'Will you go out with me?'_

Peter grinned in delight as he took the cup. "Of course I will!" He linked his arm through Ben's "so, you wanna go grab a coffee together? Seems like something you'd enjoy."

Ben just sighed wearily.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed guys. Bye!**


End file.
